Toys Aren't for Kids
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: Yukina suddenly mentions sex toys and Kisa is left with no other option than to show him what it's like to use them. One-shot, PWP. Smut, but no actual lemon!


**It's been a while since I wrote a one-shot or short story. I've been really busy with college; it's so tiring X_x Anyway, this is another request. It's similar to my one-shot 'Playtime'. I got a lot of reviews on that story and some PMs asking me to write another story with the same subject, but for a different couple. Since I feel like Erotica would be the best option, I decided to go with that couple.**

**Please keep in mind that I've never written about that couple before, so I'm not very comfortable writing about them. If anyone has feedback for me, please do let me know! I'll need it if I want to write more stories about Erotica :)**

* * *

**Toys Aren't For Kids**

"Kisa-san, what's it like to use sex toys?" Yukina look completely innocent as he asked this question, even when his older lover nearly choked on his coffee. Honestly, Yukina had gotten quite used to that kind of reaction from Kisa.

"Why are you…asking something like that?"

"I was just curious, because I saw a girl buying a boys' love novel and there was a gay couple on the cover that appeared to be using sex toys. Since you are so experienced, I thought you might have tried some of them out as well."

"Yes, I have, but it's really nothing special." Kisa could remember the last time he used toys with another man. It hadn't been such an exciting experience, but perhaps it would be much better with someone like Yukina. After all, the young man seemed very willing to try it.

"Won't you show me what it's like?"

"Yukina, do you really want to try it?" When the younger male nodded, Kisa emitted a sigh and put his mug down on the table. "Well, I suppose we could do it," Kisa said. He knew he had some sex toys in the bedroom, but he never thought he'd actually use them again. It had been a while, but they were probably still good enough to use and he had some other 'equipment' as well.

"Kisa-san, that's great! You make me so happy." Yukina showed him one of those dazzling smiles that Kisa couldn't resist.

The older male quickly continued to drink his coffee, trying not to get swept off his feet by the oldest trick in the book, but it was in vain. Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was already nine in the evening and realized it wasn't a bad time for any sexual activity. Not that it ever was a bad time; Kisa didn't mind doing it when it was bright outside either.

Once the mug was empty, the older male rose from the floor and spun around on his heels. Yukina sat up with his eyes still fixed on his lover and watched in anticipation as the other walked towards his bedroom. He had to resist the urge to run after him like a puppy, but the idea of trying something new with the person he loved so dearly was making him impatient.

While Yukina waited, Kisa looked around in his room to find the toys he had hidden somewhere. It had been so long ago since he last used them that he couldn't remember where he put them, so it wasn't all that easy. He looked under his bed and found a couple of things there, but what caught his attention was something that looked like a large black suitcase. There was absolutely nothing special about it, yet Kisa knew it wasn't as innocent as it seemed.

After pulling the suitcase towards him, Kisa laid it on the bed and opened it. Inside the suitcase were a bunch of different sex toys, along with some handcuffs and whips. It wasn't too extreme, but he doubted he and Yukina were going to use all of it.

"Oh, found it already?"

Kisa jumped at the sudden sound of Yukina's voice and looked over his shoulder. The younger man looked at the suitcase curiously and took a few steps closer. His eyes widened at the sight of all the toys.

"There's so many of them!" the art student exclaimed, "Kisa-san, have you tried them all out?"

"Yes, but not everything is my cup of tea." Kisa picked up a vibrator and held it in his right hand, studying it uninterestedly. "I've never understood why vibrators are so popular. Perhaps you'll enjoy using one."

Yukina seemed shocked by Kisa's words, but then nodded and smiled. "Let's try then," he said. As he looked his lover's way, Kisa felt the heat envelop his body and quickly looked away. He put the suitcase down on the floor and crawled onto the bed.

In a matter of seconds, both males had begun taking off their clothes. Everything was thrown onto a pile next to the bed, discarded and forgotten as the lovers sat there together. They studied the toys and equipment and Yukina retrieved a few from the suitcase. He appeared to be very interested in the sex toys and somehow that made Kisa more excited to use them as well.

Holding a cock ring and anal beads in his hand, Yukina turned his attention to the older man. "Can we try these first?" he asked, sounding like a little child who had just gotten a bunch of new things to play with.

Without further complaint, Kisa slid the cock ring over the head of Yukina's member until it was all the way down at the base. The art student was already semi-erect, even though he hadn't really been touched yet, but Kisa figured he was just getting aroused by the idea of what they were about to do. It was understandable and Kisa couldn't deny that he was growing erect as well.

"Yukina, lie down."

Not questioning his lover's order, Yukina lay down on the bed and watched Kisa walk around and crawl on top of him. As Kisa lowered himself, his eyes focused on the hardening flesh beneath him, he grasped the other's cock and began to stroke it slowly. While he played with Yukina's body, he felt something wet being pushed into him. A moan slipped past his parted lips as the finger moved in and out.

"Kisa-san, I'm going to put them in now." The raven-haired male nodded hastily, not quite sure why Yukina announced it to begin with. He felt the digit inside of him move around a little longer before it was pulled out and replaced with the first bead on the string. It moved it without too much trouble and slowly went deeper. Kisa brought his lips to the tip of Yukina's cock and licked around the slit. His tongue traveled down the shaft and back up again.

Yukina heard sounds escape from his own mouth as Kisa teased his swollen member. Regardless of how many times they'd done this already, it still didn't cease to amaze him how sexy Kisa looked. The older male was skilled and seemed confident, yet there always was a blush noticeable on his face.

Retracting his tongue a bit, Kisa began to engulf Yukina's cock little by little. Another moan came from the younger's lips before he decided to play with Kisa's neglected manhood as well. He pumped it while he pushed another bead into his lover with his other hand.

"Mnn…nnpf!"

"Does it feel good, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, hearing the muffled moans as continued to force the bead in one by one. Every time a new bead entered Kisa's body, he shuddered and groaned around Yukina's cock.

Despite the distractions, Kisa kept sucking on the other's erection, taking in as much as he could fit into his mouth. Meanwhile, Yukina brought his tongue to the throbbing sight above him and began to devour it. The hot organ slid into his mouth while he received the same treatment. Yukina moved his tongue around sensually, licking the length while he bobbed his head.

On the other side, it was becoming harder for Kisa to hold back his climax. He was quite embarrassed that he was already close to his peak. Usually, it would take much longer for him to come. Being penetrated and getting a blowjob simultaneously was too intense for his body to handle. Threesomes weren't anything new to him, but it had been long since he last had participated in such events.

"Mhh…mnnn…" Kisa moaned as the last bead was pushed inside. Since the bead were relatively small—a lot smaller than Yukina in all his glory—it didn't take long before Kisa had partially forgotten about them. He was too focused on the taste lingering on his tongue and the mouth pleasuring his own dick. The end was drawer nearer, his movements becoming faster as he tried to make Yukina come as well.

However, when Yukina suddenly tugged at the string, pulling it out in one yank, Kisa couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer. Parting his lips even more, he moaned loudly as he shot his seed into Yukina's mouth. The beads were dropped onto the bed, but nothing was registered by Kisa's brain. All he could do was keep sucking on the cock in his mouth.

The cock ring was making it harder for Yukina to come, but he didn't mind it all that much. His eyes were still fixed on the man on top of him, watching him as he sucked hard on Yukina's manhood. Although it was a sexy sight to behold, the art student wanted to make Kisa feel good as well. They had some other toys to try out too.

"Kisa-san, you can stop now," Yukina gasped. Giving him a confused look, Kisa released his soaked member and sat up, wiping the saliva off his face with the back of his hand. He composed himself quickly, looking at the other with a cool and confident expression.

"What do you want to try next?" he asked plainly.

"Well…" Yukina trailed off and started fishing some other things out of the suitcase. There was so many toys that he found it hard to pick a few, but he managed to take a few and lay them on the bed.

Upon seeing what the other male had picked, Kisa cocked an eyebrow. On the bed lay a pair of handcuffs, nipple clamps, a vibrator and a butt plug. It surprised him that Yukina had picked the first two items; he'd never thought of his lover as sadistic. Honestly, Yukina's choice was making him quite curious as he wanted to find out what he had in store for him.

"Is this okay?" Yukina asked, glancing at the other hopefully.

"All right," Kisa replied as he wasn't capable of saying 'no' to that face, "Let's continue."

Yukina's eyes twinkled in excitement as he gently pushed his lover down. "Kisa-san, I'm going to handcuff you now," he announced, smiling beautifully, "I will make sure to pleasure you thoroughly, but don't get mad if I tease you a little."

Kisa smirked in response, not particularly bothered by Yukina's unusual, sadistic promises. He hadn't seen this side of him before, but the fact that Yukina had gotten so in the mood made his body heat up. Wanting to see what the other had in store, Kisa held his hands in front of him so Yukina could put on the handcuffs. Once his wrists were locked in the steel devices, he lifted his arms above his head, resting them against the headboard.

Two hands positioned themselves on either side of Kisa's hips, grasping them gently while Yukina came closer.

"You look really sexy, Shouta-san."

Hearing his given name cause Kisa to turn his head away as a bright crimson dusted his cheeks. They had tried to call each other by their given names a couple of times, but he still found it embarrassing. The way Yukina said his name always turned him on. His manhood was already coming back to life, jerking as it grew erect once more. This didn't go unnoticed; Yukina's gaze trailed over Kisa's body until it stopped at his nether regions, and a satisfied expression crossed the younger's face.

"I never knew you liked this sort of thing," Yukina said, his voice sounding idiotically innocent in their current situation.

'It's because of your voice…and your face,' Kisa thought bitterly, 'Damn you.'

The irritation boiling inside him didn't last long as he felt a twinge of pain on his chest. Looking down, he saw that the clamps were applied to his nipples. It was a little painful, but Kisa could definitely feel pleasure as well. He looked into Yukina's eyes, noticing how they were studying him very closely.

"W-what is it?" Kisa asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Are the nipple clamps too tight? You should let me know if it's too painful."

Kisa cocked an eyebrow, wondering why Yukina was suddenly acting so caring. He seemed to be quite sadistic a moment ago, but apparently he couldn't keep that mask on for long. It made Kisa smile; his lover was sweet, no matter how hard he tried.

"It's fine, Yukina. They aren't too tight at all."

Another smile played on the student's lips. Yukina grabbed Kisa's hips again and pulled him towards himself until the older male's head rest on the pillow. Looking down, Yukina caught sight of Kisa's puckered entrance. He took the butt plug between his slender fingers, making sure to lubricate it, and pushed it into the other's body. Kisa moaned softly; the feeling wasn't intense, but it was quite pleasurable.

Staring lovingly, Yukina wrapped his hand around Kisa's erection and pumped slowly, relishing the moans slipping past his lover's parted lips. He towered over the other and leaned down to kiss him, his tongue entering Kisa's hot mouth. The body beneath him jerked slightly as his tongue roamed around, titillating the sensitive parts of Kisa's orifice.

It was only a matter of time before Yukina ran out of breath and was forced to gasp for air. As their lips lost contact, Kisa looked through his half-closed eyes and noticed the blush on Yukina's face. Knowing that the younger was getting more aroused like him, he decided to still his curiosity and play a bit as well.

"Yukina, why don't you try the vibrator?" he suggested, "I think you'd enjoy the feeling of having it inside of you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Yukina replied hesitantly, "It's really new to me, because I've never had something inside of me before." Despite his answer, he seemed pretty eager to try it. Kisa could read that in his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be good."

Feeling reassured by Kisa's words, the young man took the vibrator and coated it in a ridiculous amount of lube. It was easy to see that Yukina was nervous, but he seemed courageous enough to continue. The small toy moved to his opening, where he began to apply more pressure. Yukina winced as he pushed the vibrator inside, definitely not comfortable with the unfamiliar sensation. He didn't let that discourage him and pressed the button on the remote to turn the device on.

The vibrations inside were slowly numbing the pain and Yukina began to understand what Kisa meant. Having something press against his sweet spot and constantly stimulate it was most certainly a good feeling, so good that he groaned quietly.

As much as Kisa liked seeing the pleasure written all over the other's face, he was growing kind of frustrated with the unmoving hand wrapped around his cock. He whined, not too loudly, but it was loud enough for Yukina to hear. The latter looked at him, noticing the expression on Kisa's face, and then smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Shouta-san," he said while his hand began to move again, "I'll make you feel good too."

Kisa groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he desperately tried to breathe. His skin was hot and slick, decorated with a pink blush. The sounds of Yukina's voice and that magnificent feeling of that large hand around his member created an illusion. It was as though he had become oversensitive to his lover's touch and was already close to spilling his love juice again. The tension on his nipples heightened the level of pleasure.

Moans were full of need and unashamed lust, the volume increasing as Yukina pushed his own cock against Kisa's. The younger male rubbed both of their erections in the same hand, creating a friction that made them both sigh in satisfaction. With the vibrator inside of him, Yukina knew that the cock ring couldn't hold back his orgasm for much longer.

"Shouta-san, do you feel good?"

"Stop calling me…aahh…by my first name!" Kisa protested, gasping for air as the heat became too much for him.

Yukina smiled through his own groans, the vibrator inside him successfully massaging his prostate. He knew how embarrassing it was for Kisa to be called by his first name, but he wanted the man to get used to it. Although it was only a small aspect, Yukina considered it important for their relationship.

"I'm going to come!" Kisa announced breathlessly.

"Me too."

The lovers cried out in unison as they both came. Yukina's hand tightened as his body tensed, but his grip began to loosen once he'd come down from his high. Yukina turned off the vibrator, no longer needing it. Staring into Kisa's eyes, he felt his smile grow wider as he saw the look of bliss on his beloved's face.

"Did you like that, Shouta-san?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kisa asked skeptically once he had recovered, "You're the one who brought this up, so isn't it more important what you think?"

"I just want to make sure that you enjoyed it as well."

Kisa's face grew redder as he tried to avoid his lover's gaze. "It was better than the last time I used them," he admitted, not quite sure what kind of answer was expected of him, "Last time, it didn't really feel all that good and that kind of discouraged me to ever use them again. With you, it's different…"

"Are you saying you liked it more, because you did it with me this time?" Yukina beamed enthusiastically and Kisa was at a loss of words, only capable of answering the question by nodding. That was enough to double the other's happiness. Kisa was suddenly caught and pulled into a warm embrace. The scent of Yukina's body greeted him, stealing a moan from him.

"You should probably take that cock ring off now," the older male muttered.

"Oh, right." Yukina reached in between them, slipping the ring off his member. He laid it next to him on the bed, along with the vibrator.

Soon, all of the toys they had used were on a pile on the bed, but neither of the two paid attention to them. Their eyes were on each other, staring in silence until Yukina opened his mouth to speak.

"It was nice to try something new," he said with a hum, "However, as much as I liked it, I don't think we need those toys. Just the good old-fashioned way is enough for me." His voice grew softer as he continued to speak and Kisa felt him get heavier. As Yukina's eyes fluttered shut, Kisa caught on.

'He fell asleep?!' he thought angrily, pushing the young man to the side, 'How can he just do that? Now that I think about it, he already looked tired when he arrived.'

Kisa's gaze softened and he ran a hand through his lover's silky hair. On second thought, he didn't have much to complain about, not to mention that he was rather tired himself. Going to bed early wasn't a bad idea.

Throwing the toys off the bed, Kisa reminded himself to clean them thoroughly the next day. He lay down again, watching Yukina's face as he slept, and then closed his eyes. His dreams would be very sweet that night.

* * *

******So, I didn't want it to be the same as the Romantica one-shot, so I changed a couple of things xD **

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of the story (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ**


End file.
